Castle
by L-O-A-A-C-S
Summary: Imagine bringing the characters from The Fosters into the world of Assassin's Creed. Please keep your hands and feet in the roller coaster as you enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter One

Castle: Chapter One

 **A/N: So, I woke up one morning. And like holy shit. This came to me and I was so excited, like my 45 minute drive to work I was imagining how I wanted to write this. So as you can tell this well have a medieval kind of theme and is definitely in an alternate universe. Please feedback is the biggest thing when I write these. What am I doing wrong? What am I doing right? Please talk to me! Love you guys and enjoy!**

Connor's P.O.V.

My life changed as that crown arrived on my head. People cheered and it was clear to see now. It's official. I'm the king of this small nation of Seawood. It is now my responsibility to keep these people safe. My responsibility to make the people have faith in me.

I'm eighteen, I shouldn't be king yet. Who am I kidding? I should be marrying some pretty princess from a different country as a peace negotiation. Not negotiating peace between two nations.

But I realize now, that is not my fate. I'm supposed to rule this kingdom and hope that the people like me enough not kill me, like many of the ancestors before me. I have no intention of keeping this tradition in my family.

This kingdom is mine now. And I plan to make this a safe place.

Now in this short time that I've become the king many responsibilities have come to me. I must lead a war against the nation of Dodgewood. I must also hide away in this damn castle. I'm a fighter, not a damn coward. I should be on those frontlines with my soldiers, my allies, my people. I should be leading but the damn parliament is holding me back in this castle.

When news of my parents death which the frontlines of the war, I was forced to go back home and become the king.

You'd think that the parliament wouldn't be as stupid as to trap me in this damned castle. This haunted ground is where my parents my murdered. Murdered in their sleep by assassins. Probably for some small amount of coin too. I can only laugh at the stupid thought. The enemies are so cowardly that they hired men to do their dirty work for them.

I kicked the wall trying to relieve my thoughts.

Idiotic politicians think I'm safer here. I laugh at their stupid ideas. Stupid men who think they know anything about war. I'm safer with a sword and dagger in my hand, not cowering in a damn tower.

Eighteen and a fucking king. What a joke.

I can't help but stand my quarters and whisper angry words to myself. I didn't want this damn kingdom. I want to fight on the frontlines. Maybe die with some dignity.

I walked to the mirror in my small room. I really didn't understand why all this was happening to me. I stared into the glass and only noticed the clothing I was wearing.

The finest clothes Seawood could offer. Fuck this clothing.

I look like a helpless noble. No wonder my parents were killed. They were targets in these vibrant clothes.

My breathing became heavy as I stood in front of the mirror. It took everything in my power not to punch the glass.

I took a deep breath.

Stepping away from the mirror, I threw the clothes off in disgust walking towards my wardrobe. When I opened it, I saw my pride and joy. My light armor that has helped me win many battles. I grabbed that dark green armor and slowly put the outfit on.

If I'm going to be king, I'll wear whatever pleases me.

I finished dressing myself and gladly stormed out of my quarters. I was heading to the war room. I took my time getting there, I'm the king, and I can take as much time as I want. However there is one thing about being king I really dislike, no hate.

Whenever I passed someone they bowed their head to me. This was getting quite annoying and quite out of hand. I would guess that most people would love to get this treatment, but I, I loathe it. It's disgusting, the way that these people so easily worship another human.

We are all humans in this world. I may be a king but to me, it's just a title. Does this really mean that people should bow their heads to me?

I took another deep breath as I tried to calm my racing thoughts. This is going to take a little bit of getting used to and a lot of drinking. I finally arrived to my destination and I decided I wanted to make a grand entrance to the room. A smirk rises on my face.

I threw the doors of the war room open, the wood slamming against the wall hard. This action made everyone in the room stand up straight and glance in my direction as I entered the quarters.

"My lord?" Was uttered by the captain. "What brings you in on such an early hour?" The young leader bowed his head to me, so I only saw his brown hair. The rest of the soldiers followed the captain's display.

"Do not bow to me when we are in this room." I spoke sternly as I my gaze went between the men in the room. "We are equals in this room."

"Yes sir." Was spoken in unison between all the men.

"I believe you would like to hear the good news sir." The captain began while leaning on the table in the middle of the room. "As I was informing the others, we were able to successfully integrate our spies into the enemy lines." The captain lifted himself of the table and began to pace the room. "Now we have information on their battle strategies." The captain stopped turning to smile at me. He slowly approached the table.

"They were planning an ambush here." The captain pointed on the map. "This would've effectively taken us by surprise." The captain looked at me again. "Our enemy is cunning. What they lack in numbers they make up in strategies." The captain took a breath and began walking again. "If we lure them into a head on fight, we will surely win."

I watched the captain pace the room again. The way he moved. The way he breathed. It was all structured.

"Would you like to add anything, my lord?" The brown haired man waited for an answer impatiently looking at me.

"I would say good work." I smiled slightly. "But I've seen you do better than that." I gave a slight laugh, everyone nervously laughed around me. "In all seriousness, fantastic job Captain Adams-Foster." I watched the captain's face light up with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Captain spoke.

"Men, I would like to speak to Captain Adams-Foster alone." I watched the men walk out the door. "And please close the door if you're the last one out." I added once most of the men were out of the room.

When I finally heard the latching of the door I gave Jude a heartfelt smile.

"Did you need something, my lord?" My smile slightly faded.

"Adams-Foster, you know that you don't have to call me that." I took a seat in a chair and motioned for Jude to do the same.

"Yes sir. I just need to practice so I don't slip up in front of my soldiers." Jude walked over and say across from me.

If I were honest with myself, Jude infatuated me. Jude had a kind heart, but had warrior's heart at the same time. Unknown to him, he stole my heart as well.

"You have enough practice at that don't you? I've been your superior officer for years." I felt my face smile again.

"I never used my lord before. It's kind of weird to think you're the king." Jude gave a nervous laugh.

"It was bound to happen at some point, I suppose." Jude gave a half smile.

"Can I be honest?"

"You're my best friend, you needn't ask." I was frightened about his upcoming words.

"I didn't believe that you'll outlive your father." I was shocked by the statement.

"And why would you ever say that?" My voice might have revealed I was offended.

"You always fight on the frontlines. Connor, you're a skilled fighter but everyone has their downfall in war."

"Well I suppose you're right. But I'm the king now, so you shouldn't worry about me now."

"Actually, you're more of a concern now." Jude interrupted my thought.

"What do you mean? Why is that concerning you?" I stared at the slightly younger man.

"Your parents were murdered in their sleep." Jude stared back at me. "Do you not get it?"

"What is there to get Jude? An assassin was sent her to kill. And he did." I did not understand what I was supposed to get. My response made Jude sigh.

"You were always the muscle in our friendship."

"You better watch yourself. I'm the king. I can throw you in jail if I wanted." I joked, Jude did not laugh however.

"If the assassin got into the castle that means a couple of things. First, they knew where all the guards were stationed. Meaning they somehow got ahold of our plans. Secondly, if they have our plans, that must mean there is a spy within the castle." There it was. Jude's amazing ability to work things out in his head.

"If there is a spy…"

"Then you are possibly the next target." Jude finished for me. "The only reason you weren't killed with them is because you were on the frontlines fighting." This was too much for my head to comprehend. IF there was a spy here, then everyone is in danger. And who is this spy.

I stood up and walked to the table, Jude following close behind. "Captain Adams-Foster." I spoke with authority.

"Yes sir?" Jude spoke back, straightening his posture and making full eye contact.

"I'm ordering you, as the king, to have interviews with the staff. This includes my cleaning, cooking, personal guard staff. I'm also ordering you to interview anyone who comes in and out of this castle frequently. This includes parliament. Any questions?" I stared into Jude's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Sir, who shall interview me?" No hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

"I don't see as why you'd need an interview."

"I'm here when I'm not on the front lines. I'm one of the people who are here on a regular basis."

"You are not the murderer." I spoke back. "You were on the frontlines with me." I don't understand the thought process of Jude. That's quite clear.

"Yes I know that sir. But if you want to gain people's trust, it means that you'll need to interview everyone, including your best friend. And I might add that you should be interviewed as well." Why was this beautiful man always right?

"Well, Adams-Foster, it should be you who's king."

"Thank you for the compliment. However kingship is not my calling." Jude responded. "You need to make a public announcement to the people about these interviews."

"Ah, yes, public announcements. I love those." Sarcasm was laced in my voice. "You want to handle that for me?" I spoke already knowing the answer.

"If you're asking as a friend, no. It you're asking as the king, I have other responsibilities I need to attend to." Jude seemed happy with his answer.

"And I can still lock you up."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You never know." I gave Jude a friendly wink, which earned a laugh from Jude.

"Since you're the king, does this mean you're getting married?" Jude asked changing the subject. You could see the slightest smile on his face. I however, couldn't figure out why he'd ask a question like that.

"Captain, are you proposing to me?" I joked not getting the reaction I wanted at all.

"How dare you!" Jude spat. "You know well that any member of the same sex to ask marriage is punishable by death!" Jude was spewing venom by the time he was finished talking. "Your dad was the one who made it law, or do you not remember?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I bowed my head. "But don't think for a second I don't know the laws for this kingdom." I started walking away towards the door.

"Also Ju-er captain." I decided whenever I wanted to make a point as king, I'll call him by captain. "Gather your family, we are having dinner at your house tomorrow."

"What?" Jude yelled in shock.

"Shall I repeat myself?"

"Connor."

"I'm the king. We are having dinner at your house. I demand it."

"My lord, you don't understand." Why is Jude panicking? "We don't have enough food to spare to have a king as company." This was an obvious lie but I went with it.

"Then I'll bring the feast." I spoke dismissing him. I just want to meet your family dammit.

I thought I heard Jude take a gulp before he nodded and spoke. "Yes sir." I smiled and left the war room.

I won another battle.

However now that I think about it, I'll need to get a feast together in less than a day's time. And I'll have to deliver that said feast to the Adams-Foster's residence. I finally get to meet the boy's parents who stole my heart, so in the end it'll be worth it.

That always confused me about Jude. Why haven't I met his parents? He's been my best friend for all these years and I've yet to meet that family. Family can be embarrassing but that's what their for. Curious.

Captain Jude Adams-Foster. I think I love you. No I know I love you.

But do you love me?


	2. Chapter Two

Castle Chapter Two

The Next Morning…

I woke to a slight tap on my door. I groaned as I threw the covers off myself and let the cold air engulf me.

"My lord, your head of security is here." My maid spoke through the door.

"My head of security?" As far as I knew, I was the head of my security.

"It's me sir." Jude's voice resonated throughout my room and my heart skipped a beat.

"Captain, please come in." I jumped out of the bed and started fixing the bed's covers. Why am I so nervous? The doors opened and I watched Jude slowly enter, closing the door behind him.

"Sir." Jude gave a slight bow with a forced smile. Jude seemed nervous and distant.

"What's wrong captain?"

"I-uh." Jude cleared his throat. "I'm to escort you to the parliament meeting." I completely forgot about that damn meeting.

"Shit!" I ran to my wardrobe grabbing the armor I wore the previous day. Why are these meetings always so early?

"We must hurry, we're already late." Jude put his hands to his hips above his sword. I noticed he was watching me get dressed.

"I'm well aware of the situation Jude." I grabbed my weapon belt that had my sword and dagger attached to it. "And don't forget we have our own meeting this evening." I fastened the belt and began to walk out to the door, which Jude opened for me. What a kind man.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Jude interrupted my thoughts. "We need to hurry. There is much to discuss while we head to the hall." Jude had a certain determination in his eyes that made him really appealing.

"Yes we do." First let's discuss how I'll win your heart, I thought against my will. "When did you become the head of security?" I asked instead of my previous question.

"When you became king. I was next in line and the law states that the king cannot be the head of his own security." Damn that's a law I didn't know. "Besides, I have experience since I helped you with most of the security details you set up."

"I did a fantastic job as head of security didn't I?" I spoke sarcastically thinking of my parents. "A brilliant job."

"You had no way of knowing they had a spy in our midst." There was that kindness again.

"Yes, but I should've prepared for it."

"Look as much as I'd like to speak about this, there's something else on my mind." Oh god, please kiss me. I looked into those chocolate eyes of his.

"Please speak your mind captain." I hoped it was good news, but seeing as Jude took a deep breath before speaking, I figured it'd be bad.

"Do not drink the wine."

"Excuse me?" Was just threatening me?

"I found people in the kitchen earlier, and I didn't recognize them. I don't want you taking any chances. They are currently in custody."

"Thank you." Was all that I could utter. I wanted more information about the people who invaded my castle but Jude had more on his mind.

"During the meeting, there is going to be minimal security in the Grand Hall." I stopped walking when we reached a painting on the wall. The painting featured my parents, my dad standing above my mother, with his hands on her shoulders. There was a pretty sunrise in the background of the picture.

"Sir?"

"Sorry." I shook my head and turned from the picture.

"Most of the guards will be outside the hall. I however will be in the room with you along with some others that I handpicked and trust."

"Good, you can never be too careful." I could never second guess Jude's judgement. He was too smart.

"Now if the assailant were to show himself today, I'd like you to let me handle him." And let you have all the action, you're funny Jude. "If you were to get killed, I would be killed as well.

"And I thought there was another reason behind your actions." I joked, but was really hoping.

"Connor." I turned to face Jude. "If anything goes wrong in there, I need you to promise me that you'll let my men do their job." Jude's face was full of concern as we reached the doors of the Grand Hall.

"I promise." I didn't know if I'd keep that promise or not,

"Shall we?" I simply nodded as he opened the giant door.

We entered the Grand Hall and I stopped breathing. Even after all the times I've been in this room, I'm immediately left speechless. The stained glass windows were so beautiful and the banners that went around the hall were ginormous. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Jude, mouthing the word move.

I looked around the room and saw the many different members of parliament, they were all bowing to me. I slowly made my way to the throne at the end of the aisle, a pleasant smile on my face. All the memories of my father complaining about these meetings flooded my head.

All those times he came back from the meetings angry. Swearing that he'd kill all those old men and their old fashioned minds. Too bad it was him who was killed in the end.

I took a seat on my throne, the men following my display. Jude was standing next to the throne a hand on his hand, ready for anything.

My eyes scanned the room again, this time sizing up the men in the room. I made sure to note the people who were avoiding my glance.

"Let's begin!" My voice echoed across the giant hall. "I would like to get this meeting started by informing you of what I'm planning for the weeks to come. For the public record of course." A young boy approached my throne with a goblet in hand. He bowed to me and slowly passed the cup into my own hands. "Thank you kind sir." I bowed to the kid who smiled in response and quickly rushed off.

"I'll begin with some frightening news." I scanned the room again, this time all eyes were on me. "My head of security has reason to believe we have a spy in our walls." Murmurs spread across the parliament. "The assailant who killed my parents, was able to get by our security without any trouble. This assassin had access to our security detail and it is quite clear that we need to be cautious in these times." A man stood up to get my attention. I pointed towards the man.

"What are we doing to combat this issue?" The man's voice was shaky, showing he was nervous.

"I'm glad you asked." I raised the goblet to my mouth, which made Jude clear his throat.

I'm not dumb enough to drink the wine. I wanted to see if I'd get a reaction out of anyone, but the only person that reacted was Jude. I put the goblet down and stood up, feeling Jude slightly move.

"I have ordered Captain Adams-Foster to lead the investigation." I slowly paced down the aisle. "He will be conducting interviews with anyone who comes and goes within these walls." A different man stood this time, I pointed again.

"Can we trust a man who is as young as he? He doesn't have the experience in the war of assassinations." I thought I heard a gasp, but I ignored it.

"I have full faith in Captain Adams-Foster. Might I add that he is our top strategist and a great warrior? He rose to the status of captain without royal blood by the age of 17." No one insults Jude while I'm around.

"That's not what I'm questioning." The man spoke again. "The captain is clearly a great warrior, an even better strategist, but does he have experience to investigate murders?" I gave the best fake smile I could muster before turning to Jude.

"My lord, may I speak?" Jude had a look of intent that I didn't want to sway. I nodded. "You say I have no experience in this field. How do you possibly know that? Your accusation is indeed false. When I was first assigned as a captain, there were murders in the village to the east and it was my job to figure out what was going on. We were able to find the man responsible in a timely fashion and the murders stopped. I am indeed familiar to cases of murder."

The older man sat down and I took a deep breath. I could always count on Jude to calm a situation in a heartbeat.

"Now, I would like to also mention that you all will be investigated." The murmurs started again and this time it tried my patience. "If any of you do not willingly go along with the interview, I will have you arrested." The whispers stopped and the parliament stared at me. "Now if there aren't any questions, I'd like to continue to something else." No one stood up so I took that as my cue to continue.

"The king of Hartwood and his daughter, Princess Daria, will be coming in this coming week. I will be trying to form an alliance with their kingdom." A man stood up immediately. "Before you speak, please introduce yourself." I should've made the others do this, but I forgot.

"Damien Hill my lord." He bowed. "Shall you marry this Princess Daria?" I wasn't entirely shocked by the question. Many marriages were peace treaties between nations. That's something I learned when I was young.

When I looked at Jude however, he looked as though he was stabbed in the gut. Peculiar, I thought to myself. "If this treaty requires it, then yes, marriage is a possibility." As much as I would hate the idea of marriage, it may be necessary. God I hated that idea. "That is a talk for later however, sir Hill." Damien Hill bowed his head again and sat back down.

"There is one more item that I'd like to bring up before I end this meeting." Here comes the issue that's been on my mind since I became king. I've been thinking of all the different ways I could present this, but I figured its best if I just let lose.

"Hartwood has made it clear that they will not consider an alliance unless we demolish a certain law." I heard some of the members asking between each other which law that was being destroyed. "And I agree with the people of Hartwood. This law is disgusting and it's time for a change in this kingdom." I walked closer to the parliament, Jude following closely.

"I'm demolishing the laws that legalized the murder of love between two people of the same gender." There were many gasps and I received many angry glares. My mind was already made up. "This is not up for debate." I spoke not acknowledging the man standing up. "Please sit down."

"You will hear what I have to say!" The man yelled from his spot.

"And why is that? Why should I listen to you? This law is disgusting and my father should have never enacted it." The man was not happy with my response.

"I'm the man that helped your dad add this law. It is important that we continue to uphold this law or we will feel the wrath of god." The man was yelling at me. "Do you want to feel the wrath of God?"

"How about I let you feel the wrath of my sword." I drew my sword and Jude walked close to me.

"What are you doing?" Jude whispered. Sorry Jude, I'm too angry to listen to reason right now.

"Do you want to seem weak to other nations?" The man yelled again.

"OUR NATION IS WEAK!" I yelled back with venom in my voice. "If two people are in love, then we should let that love blossom. Why is it that we have whores that are ruining marriages but the thought of two women marrying disgusts you?" I sheathed my sword. "As I said, this is not up for debate. I'm calling this meeting to a close for I have other matters to attend to." I took a deep breath. I was really hoping that this might have gone better.

"Also whoever poisoned my wine, it didn't work." I walked down the aisle, Jude following close behind.

"Holy shit, my lord." I heard Jude mumble under his breath.

"Yeah, I know." I walked confidently out of the Grand Hall into the hallway. The thought of holding Jude in my arms flooded my mind. "Word should get around soon about the new law." I mentioned to Jude. I was so excited about this. People can be themselves, they shouldn't have to worry about being murdered.

"Don't try to do too much too fast." Jude spoke.

"I won't." There was a clinging noise that was approaching us quickly. Jude quickly drew his sword and I followed his lead, turning to see a tall man approaching.

"My lord, we're under attack." The man was panting hard.

"They dare attack us on our homeland?"

"How many?" Jude asked. "How many?!" Jude yelled.

"I-I don't know, a lot."

"We need to go." I grabbed Jude and lead the two towards the exit of the castle. "Go and get more troops soldier!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" The man ran away.

"Were not going to win this fight, sir. We're completely off guard." Jude was frantic. "My lord, go to your quarters, I'm going to go gather the archers."

"Jude, I'd be better off helping out there."

"That is not an option!" Jude yelled at me. "Go now!"

So much for that damn dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

Castle Chapter 3

Dammit Jude. You don't get to order me around like that. Even if my life is in danger, it is my job as king to protect these people. I can't believe Jude would put my life before all the people that could be hurt. No, I'm not going to run and hide, if they want a fight, I'll give them a fight.

I didn't run to my quarters. No, I ran to barracks. I put my sword down and grabbed a bow and two quivers full of arrows. I threw the quivers over each of my shoulders the arrows clashing together. I took another dagger and put it in my weapon belt to replace my sword. I reasoned to myself that my sword would take too long to draw and I was better off using daggers.

When I felt that I was prepared I started to run out the door with the bow in my hand when two hooded people were standing in front of me. Their outfits were fully white and they were heavily armed. The feminine looking figure had what looked like a whip on her hip with a couple of daggers and the other had a sword and crossbow.

I didn't know what I was doing but my instinct told me to defend myself and I took an arrow out of my quiver and hooked it on the bow pointing at the feminine figure first.

"Leave or die." I said calmly staring into my enemy's hood.

"We aren't here to hurt you." The smaller figure spoke, definitely feminine.

"Ju-Someone asked us to make sure you don't get hurt." The other spoke in a masculine voice.

"How can I trust you?" I asked knowing full well that I wouldn't trust them fully.

"Look, we have a mutual friend, and your survival is important to us." The female spoke again, and she reached for her hood. "My name is Mariana." Her hood fell off and she had a smile on her face. "This is my brother Jesus." I eyed the man next to her as he removed his hood.

"Okay, well, I'm not sitting around and letting my people get killed, so if you're going to protect me, you'll have to do it on the battlefield." I lowered my bow but kept the arrow drawn just in case.

"Yeah, he figured you wouldn't just sit around. We're prepared to fight." Jesus spoke this time.

"Good, cause we're going now." I pushed past the siblings and out the barracks door in full sprint.

Connor you can't trust these people. These may be the people who killed your parents.

I couldn't shake the thoughts running through my head. However when I saw one of my men getting surrounded, the last thing I was thinking about was my parents. I raised my bow aiming towards the assailant pulled the arrow back, taking a breath as I let go.

The arrow flew through the air striking the enemy in his chest. He fell quickly as I took another arrow out of my quiver getting ready to aim again. That's when I felt two people rush by me with weapons steady in their hands. Mariana quickly took care of a man by slashing his neck with her whip. Then Jesus ran past her with no weapon drawn grabbing one of my men on the ground.

I let another arrow fly as I watched Mariana crack her whip. Connor, do not get on her bad side. I ran past Mariana drawing another arrow. "Mariana, we need to keep moving!" I yelled in her general direction. I shot another arrow at the person approaching Mariana, earning myself another kill.

This time, I didn't grab another arrow, instead I kept running.

A war hasn't been fought on this land in years, the first thing I should've done was start an evacuation of the children and women. What was I thinking? Shit. Shit. Shit.

A man started running at me with his sword drawn making me reach for an arrow. This man was closing in too fast, and I didn't have enough time to pull the arrow back. So instead I charged at him yelling and when he was close enough I kicked the sword out of his hand.

I took the arrow in my hand stabbing him quickly.

Fuck that was way too close. Where the hell are those two that's supposed to be protecting me?

I turned around and saw Jesus and Mariana fighting off men that were surrounding them. The enemies were falling rapidly but it was easy to see that Mariana and Jesus were about to be overwhelmed. I grabbed three arrows, putting two in my mouth as I latch the first arrow.

I shot hitting the target in the side of his skull. I took an arrow out of my mouth and pulled the bow back again. This time shooting a man that was getting too close to Jesus. I finally gained the attention of three men and they charged at me.

I took the last arrow, shot it, missing all three of the men. Which stunned me. I haven't missed a mark since I was a little kid. I dropped the bow in anger grabbing the daggers that were on my weapons belt as the men got closer.

I saw something out the corner of my eye run past me seeing a slender man with a sword and dagger drawn. Jude. We had the same fighting style. We liked to use a sword and dagger, it gave us more attacking power.

Jude took the bigger of the three as the other two came charging at me still. Two on one, seems fair enough for me. The first guy swung, I quickly dodged and used my energy to tackle the guy who attacked me first. I brought him to the ground as I rolled over his body the other man tried swinging. I blocked his sword with one of my daggers and kicked him away from me.

The first attacker was getting off the ground. I briefly looked at Jude seeing that he took care of his guy, but was now helping the siblings. I turned back around and saw that a fist was coming my way, I didn't have enough time to dodge this one though.

The fist connected to my face knocking me to the ground. The man jumped on top of me and swung again, this time I moved my head letting his fist connect to the ground. I wrapped my legs around the guy flipping the man so he was under me. I punched this time, my fist connecting to his face.

"Die!" I yelled at the man below me as I punched him again when I was pushed off him. "Shit." I got up immediately off the ground and reexamined the situation I was in. They were standing next to each other and both of them had weapons in their hands.

If I get the weapon off the guy on the left, then I could…

I saw a whip crack and the guy on the left was clenching his throat, blood flowing throat. Holy shit Mariana can cause some real damage.

"Connor!" Mariana yelled causing me to turn to her. She had thrown a sword to me and I rushed to grab it.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I stood watching the guy on the left. He wasn't moving and neither was Mariana making me anxious.

"Mariana!" I heard Jude's voice and watched Mariana jump out the way of an arrow hitting the last guy. I turned to see where the arrow came seeing Jesus pointing his crossbow at the falling man.

"Nice shot brother!" Mariana yelled.

"Anytime sis!" Jesus yelled back.

I need my bow back. My eyes scanned the area searching the bodies on the ground. I need that god damn bow. Where the fuck is that bow?

"Anyone seen a bow?" I yelled to my three allies.

"Over here my lord." Jude spoke this time gaining my attention. I saw him holding the bow and I quickly made my over to him. I reached to take the bow from him but he moved it away from me. "I thought I told you to get back to your quarters." Jude spoke in a low voice.

"I am the king. You do not boss me around." I spoke hushed. "Now give me the bow." Jude outstretched his arm that had the bow in his hand. "Thank you." I spoke sarcastically as I drew an arrow. "Now, let's get going, we need to fight these idiots out of my kingdom." I began walking but noticed that Jude wasn't following me.

"Connor." Jude was quiet. "This isn't Dodgewood that we're fighting against. You realize that right?" I took a look at the garb of the dead men on the ground. I stepped closer to inspect the body on the ground.

"Who are these people?" I saw something shine around the neck of one of the dead soldiers. My instinct was to grab the necklace but something also told me Jude wasn't telling me something. I grabbed the necklace quickly and stared at it in my hand. The necklace was a silver cross, nothing special.

Something told me that Jude knew something he didn't. I had to take a closer look at the young man. My suspicions became even stronger when I saw the face he was making towards me.

"What aren't you telling me Captain?" I stared into those beautiful chocolate eyes then my glance caught Jesus and Mariana standing next to Jude. The pieces were starting to fit in now. "So you're the one who told them to protect me." I accused Jude.

"I did ask them to protect you." Jude admitted. "And there are many things I'm not telling you sir. Many things that your father has started that you may have to finish. Now, however is not the right time to talk about this." Jude looked at the siblings. "You'll be safer if you come with us."

"Jude." I felt myself glare at the man. "The only place I should be right now, is out there fighting. It would behoove you to follow me." What am I talking about? I would let this man get away with murder.

"This is a losing battle." Jude spoke as the siblings nodded their heads.

What do you mean this is a losing battle? If you were actually out there fighting, we might have a chance. Dammit Jude. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"You go hide, I'll stay and fight." I began to walk towards the main gates.

"Don't be foolish!" I heard Mariana yell.

"You're going to get killed!" Jesus yelled as well.

I couldn't help but laugh. These two people I don't even know are yelling at me to save my own life. My soldiers are dying. My kingdom is under siege. How can I sit around and do nothing? I started running my bow tight in my left hand, an arrow ready in my right hand.

I kept running until I saw the bodies on the ground. Bodies everywhere. I had to hold back vomit. I've seen dead bodies before, but these bodies, these were my people. The people I vowed to protect. Men, women, children, they didn't spare anyone. Oh god. Who are these people?

No. Who are these animals? Savages. Barbarians.

I had no control of my body. I walked up to the body of a kid and kneeled down. The kid had to be no older than 10. He had a whole life in front of him. Something snapped inside of me. I began screaming getting back onto my feet and running.

I didn't have a clue on where I was running, no charging full sprint. I heard metal against metal clinging, and that was my clue. I turned a corner and saw some of my soldiers fighting. I drew my bow and fired hitting a man.

"DIEEEE!" I screamed with no control of my body. I grabbed another arrow and shot again. And again. And again. Until there was one enemy soldier left who was trying to crawl away.

My body told me to kill him. My body wanted him dead. But I reasoned to myself, get some information off him before you kill him.

I ran to the man smashing my foot down on his back. He screamed in pain, much to my enjoyment. I pushed a little harder till I noticed my soldiers staring at me.

"Who do you work for?!" Anger flowing out of me. The man underneath me laughed and I pushed harder with my foot. "Answer me and I'll make your death swift."

"Your days are numbered. Jeremy will take this precious kingdom from your dirty hands. He'll make your people suffer and he'll make you watch as he kills everyone you love." I laughed to myself.

"You underestimate my kingdom!" I stomped my foot on his back once more. "We will not fall so easily." I released my foot and began to walk away from the dying man. My soldiers followed close behind.

A horn sounded and I saw a rush of enemy soldiers running towards the exit of my kingdom. I decided the best idea was to start shooting into the crowd of enemies. I went through about half my stock of arrows killing many as they left the kingdom.

"Close the gates!" I ordered watching the men following me earlier run up the steps to get above the gate. The gates started moving once the men started cranking the switch. "Light the fire!" I yelled to the men on the top of the gate.

The fire. Regroup. Find out whose left.

I watched as families started gathering around the dead bodies by the main entrance. I went to join the men above the gate as more and more people gathered. My eyes scanned the crowd, I didn't want to admit it, but I was looking for Jude.

When I figured there was enough people, I demanded their attention. What was I going to say? What am I going to do? Where are we going from here? How bad are our loses? Where is Jude?

Then the words came to me…


	4. Chapter Four

Castle Chapter Four

"Citizens of Seawood. We have been attacked. You have seen the horrid faces of the enemy. But I stand before you to say these words. We will fight!" I got a cheer from the crowd. "We will fight!" I started to pace the top of the gate. "War may be a necessary evil! But even if it's necessary it's still evil!" The crowd started to get quiet.

"How about we bring the war to them!" A man in the crowd yelled, many people yelling in support.

"That certainly is an option. We're going to fight this war, but it's not going to be like they did." I closed my eyes briefly. "We will learn nothing if we start taking the lives of their children." The crowd became very quiet. "I will repeat myself. We will not take the lives of innocent children. They have no part of this war!"

"What do you mean they have no part!?" A man yelled.

"Yeah, if my son was killed then so should the enemies!" A woman yelled this time.

"I will repeat myself one last time!" Anger was rising. "The death of our children is tragic, but we cannot become barbarians because the enemy made us that way. We are civil beings of Seawood. That means we fight with honor!" I stopped talking when I caught sight of Jude. He was still with Mariana and Jesus.

"All soldiers and volunteers please stay here. Everyone else can go home!" I took a deep breath as most of the crowd dispersed.

"Very nice speech sir." My soldier said behind me.

"Thank you." I turned around and looked at the man there. "What is your name?"

"Brandon Foster sir." Brandon stood up straighter now that I was looking at him.

"Come with me Foster." I needed to find Jude. It's probably easier if I stayed up here but I wanted to be on the ground level. When I started to walk, Brandon followed very closely. It made me a little nervous, although, after seeing all this death, I should probably be nervous. "Brandon."

"Yes sir." I heard the man stiffen.

"Why did you become a soldier?" I really didn't care but, I don't like not talking when I'm with someone.

"I wanted to protect my family sir." I was happy with this answer but he seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Something else on your mind, Brandon?" I continued to walk but Brandon began to slow down behind me.

"Yes, but it's not place to talk about it. Not yet anyways."

"Hm. I've been getting a lot of that today. Actually most of my life." My thoughts went to my father. He was always so secretive around me, it drove me absolutely insane. He would always say something like, 'You're not ready yet.' Or 'Time will tell.' Screw all the secretive shit. If I'm going to rule a kingdom, I'm going to tell everyone my mind.

"Brandon, I'm going to find the captain. Will you please help clean up this mess?" I asked the question, but it was more of a demand. I waved at all the bodies on the ground when I spoke.

"Yes sir." Brandon gave a slight bow and then left my presence.

I started walking and I saw the man I had injured earlier. He was still crawling, somehow surviving. I was going to go after him, but a figure appeared next to him, forcing a sword through the injured man. I gasped as I watched.

The man didn't hear me, and continued on with his business. I kept watching as this man picked up the body began to walk away behind a dark alley. What the hell is going on in this town?

I ran towards the murder I witnessed and started to follow the man's trail. I saw him in the dark alley briefly as he turned a corner. I jogged after him but stopped before turning the corner of the alley.

I peeked my head around the corner, planning my next move. What the hell? He was gone. How could he manage that? There isn't an exit in sight for the man to use. That means there is a door around here. But where?

I kept walking down the alley, examining every small detail about the walls. Their designs. How the bricks are laid. There is no way he is just gone. I took one last look around the area before deciding to give up on my wild goose chase.

I'll tell Jude about the suspicious behavior when I meet with him. Today has been a fucking mess and I have a meeting with the king of Hartwood tomorrow. I can't cancel this meeting, he's already on his way here. I punched the wall noticing that the wall slightly moved after I hit it.

There is no way I'm strong enough to break a brick wall. I examined the spot and pushed the brick in some more, a door opening at the end of the alley. My glance went to the hidden door that opened and then back to the brick I pushed. The brick popped back into place the door closing with it.

That's how he got away. Do I want to go in alone? I stared at the wall where the hidden door was. Why did he take that body? Who is this person? I backed away from the wall and started to leave the alley. No, I'll get Jude and we'll figure this out together. Jude always knows what to do in situations like this.

The rest of the night, was a blur. I know I left the alley, I helped clean the dead bodies of the streets. I went back to the castle, and I fell asleep in my quarters.

When I woke up the next morning, I remember being sickened by all the dead kids in the streets. And every time I picked a child up and put them in a cart my heart broke. What kind of barbarian goes after the children? How sick do you need to be?

It took everything in my power not to lose it. I couldn't clear my head of all the sights I've seen in the past day.

Dammit, I have this important meeting with the king of Hartwood and I can't get the images of the damn war out. Fuck. I know I punched a wall in my room, my hand was sore. I should go to the dining hall and make sure everything is prepared for the meeting.

Something was preventing me from moving however. I was leaning against the wall and I fought back the tears. God I'm so weak. I'm crying over the deaths of a few kids. I can't let people see me like this, they'll think I'm weak.

I took a deep breath recomposing myself. Get dressed, I told myself. Get dressed.

I reached my wardrobe, however I didn't know if I should dress in my noble clothing or if I should continue with my light armor. I don't want to come across as a war king, but I don't want to be seen as weak. Why am I second guessing every choice I make? Where is all this self-doubt coming from? I'm the damn king!

I grabbed my light armor again, however this time I didn't grab any weapons to go with it. I pulled my crown off the shelf in the wardrobe and walked to the mirror. As I stared at the glass, I raised my crown above my head.

I don't know why I hesitated to put my most precious item down on my head. Maybe it was because it once belonged to my father. My fucking excuse of a father.

I moved my hands and dropped the crown on the floor. I refuse to wear something that once belonged to my father. He deserved to die. He should've died 50 times over again. I wish I was there so I could watch him bleed to death.

I put a hand to my head. I can't start thinking like that. What happened was good, we took the kingdom away from my corrupted father.

But he was my father. No that's the reason it had to happen. If he continued to rule then we would've lost the whole kingdom. Everyone would've been killed.

He started so many wars, but he never fought in a single one. No he sent his soldiers into war and expected them to come back fine. How can someone only care about themselves so much? It's disgusting. My father wanted death and destruction, isn't it ironic that it came to bite him in the ass in the end. He caused his own death and destruction.

I'll gladly admit that I was the one who revealed the secrets to those assassins. And they didn't even charge me a cent to eliminate him. I looked myself in the mirror. They asked me how much I wanted in return for the information. I told them nothing. I just wanted him dead.

I was very careful as well. I never revealed my name and never revealed my face. The assassins had the same idea. I don't have the slightest clue to who the people who killed my father and mother are. I just know, they had the plans to my security detail and I was far, far away from home. I couldn't help but smile.

I shouldn't be enjoying this. I shouldn't be enjoying the thought of how my father died. After seeing these children being killed today, it made me realize that my dad did this to other kingdoms.

I finished clothing myself and left my giant room heading towards the dining hall. I didn't even make it halfway to the dining hall when I was blocked by three of the royal jesters. These were the annoying ones that I almost had thrown in prison. Honestly the royal jesters are probably the least useful job in any kingdom. And their makeup is horrible. Awful. Words couldn't describe how distasteful they are.

"Our lord!" The first cheered, I couldn't remember his name however. The other two were Evan and Elsie however. The two E's. That's the only reason I remembered their name ( **A/N: Sorry Jay** ). "May we escort you to your errand?"

"I would rather kill myself." I wasn't joking. "Now please move."

"Yes our lord." The lady jester spoke.

"A piece of advice before you go." Evan spoke this time.

"Should I really be taking advice from a jester?" I glared at Evan.

"Follow your heart." Evan spoke again.

"It's a shame my hearts in my chest and most likely never coming out of there." I pushed past them continuing my journey. Idiotic jesters and their stupid antics.

My eyes caught sight of a man walking the same direction I was. He even stopped at the dining hall as well. Jude. I forgot to find him yesterday. Actually, I didn't see him at all last night. Where did he go?

"My lord." Jude bowed to me once I approached the dining hall.

"Captain. Will you join me?" I motioned as I entered the dining hall, he followed. "Captain, where did you disappear to yesterday? I was worried you might have gotten hurt." I tried speaking with a voice of authority but I sounded legitimately worried.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself." Jude briefly glanced at me. "I wanted to make sure that no one in my family was hurt yesterday. That's why I left quickly." I nodded.

"I'm just making sure. It raises suspicion when my captain disappears and I don't have the knowledge of where you are. It makes me look incompetent." I glanced at Jude, there was the other reason that I was in love with him and I was worried, but that's not important right now.

"It won't happen again my lord." Jude sounded a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry Jude. I didn't mean to upset you." I kept my eyes towards the kitchen we were approaching. "Can I drink the wine today?" Jude gave a half smile to me.

"Yes, if you think you can't manage this meeting sober." Damn he was right. I going to want to stay sober for this.

"I suppose I'll have the workers give me water." I gave a slight frown, but if I want a successful meeting then I'll do this. Damn peace negotiations. At least my dad didn't start a war with this group of people. This alliance might also mean I'm getting married soon. Well, I guess I should probably tell Jude how I feel.

"Connor." Jude stopped me before I could say anything. "Whatever happens in this meeting, do the right thing. If you feel anything is wrong please tell me. Start scratching your head. I'll understand." I forgot Jude will be sitting in on the meeting.

"Nothing is going to happen. This is the king of Hartwood. Their nation hasn't entered in a war for more than a century now." I had a pleasant smile on my face. I can wait to tell Jude I guess.

"I'm not worried about the king." Jude released what was on his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"The attack yesterday, it just seemed to convenient." Jude stared at one of the windows in across the way. "What is Jeremy planning?" Jude mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I knew what he said.

"Nothing, I'm going to look around, make sure everything is in place." Jude's pace was quick as he headed to the kitchen.

"Who is Jeremy?" That's the second time I've heard the name. But I have no idea who belongs to that name. Why did this Jeremy attack my kingdom yesterday? Whose kingdom does he belong to? Dammit all these questions and the answers are so far away.

I scanned the dining hall to make sure that the silverware was all in place. The beautiful silver had the family crest on them. It didn't seem right that it had the family crest but not the kingdom's crest. No this would give the wrong impression. I picked up one of the forks and began to walk to the kitchen area.

I played with the fork and my hand and noticed a disturbing feature on them. All the prongs were sharpened. Who sharpens a fork? Was my dad really that worried that he'll be attacked during dinner? What was my dad up to? I stopped walking and looked over to a plant against a wall, something caught my eye.

"Jude!" I yelled as I walked over to the plant. I heard someone's feet rushing to me, I assumed it was Jude.

"Connor watch out!" Jude yelled back at me, I turned quickly and saw a man running towards me. I began to swing at the man but Jude was quicker as he tackled the man. I saw a few soldiers enter the room. "Take this man into custody." Jude spoke as the men approached.

The man struggled until he knew it was no use to fight against my soldier's firm grip. "Jude over here." I was standing next to the plant now, reaching for a sword that was hiding behind the plant. Jude arrived behind me. "Did you put this here?" Jude simply shook his head left and right.

"Something's definitely not right. Let me see that sword." I handed the sword to him, his eyes widened as he did so. "Oh god Connor."

"What is it Jude?" I saw the panic in his eyes.

"This sword is my family heirloom!"

"Go! Make sure everyone is alright." Jude took the sword and began to run.

"I'll have some of the soldiers sit in with you." Jude spoke as he was halfway out the door.

I stood there confused, realizing the fork was still in my hand. I guess we'll be using this silverware because I'm not taking any chances this dinner. A secret weapon, perfect.


	5. Chapter Five

Castle Chapter Five

I sat down at the head of the table and took a gander of my surroundings. I decided that I didn't like the fact my back wasn't against a wall. That way I could've seen anything coming towards me. I shouldn't worry however, the man who tried attacking me is in custody and I'll have plenty of guards here to help if needed.

Honestly, I was more worried about this meeting than my death at this point. I've been in power for a couple of months now and there's already a nation lead by a guy name Jeremy attacking my kingdom. And then there was the guy who tried attacking me when I wasn't paying attention. What is going on around here?

My eyes kept wandering around the long table. This table could easily fit a family of 16, but it was only seating five today. Well, maybe 4 since Jude might not be back in time. Princess Daria, King William Hartwood, his head of security, my head of security and myself. I do hope Jude comes back in time, because I'm really nervous now.

I sit on this end, King Hartwood sits on the other end of the table, my head of security sits to my left, and King Hartwood's head of security sits on his left. Daria sits on King Hartwood's right. I replayed everything in my head.

Every small detail had to be correct. I stood back up and walked around the table making the silverware was straight. This is going to be the death of me. Why am I so god damn nervous? All I have to do is just be myself. Just be normal.

The doors of the dining hall opened, the loud shrieking of the door was my only clue it opened. I saw three of my soldiers walk in followed by two soldiers I didn't recognize. After those soldiers, there was an older man, dressed fashionably. Following was a woman, who could enchant anyone, almost including me. She had flowers in brown curly hair and her skin was so beautiful.

I've honestly have never seen anyone as beautiful as this woman. Following her was a blonde who looked fairly normal, she was dressed very well, I guessed she was the Princess' hand maiden.

I straightened my back and approached the parade.

"Welcome my dear guests!" I bowed my head to the people coming in and kept it there for about five seconds. Act normal. Normal! I raised my head with the best smile I could muster. "I hope your journey wasn't too treacherous."

"We managed." The King spoke. "Where shall I sit young king?" His voice was powerful, unwavering and that made me even more nervous.

"Please sit at the head of the table." I motioned to the seat closest to him. "It only seems fitting." The king smiled and nodded his head towards me as he grabbed his seat. "Madame Daria, please this seat is for you." I walked to a chair and pulled it out for her. She quickly sat down without saying a word. Thank you Connor, your welcome princess, I mocked in my head.

I noticed her hand maiden standing next to a wall eyes watching everything going around the table. "And your head of security will sit there." I motioned across the table from Princess Daria. "If that's okay with you, of course." I bowed again to the king.

"This is your dinner, we will sit where you'd like us to sit." The king spoke again. Something about his voice just made me tremble to my core. I've only heard good things about this king, however he good his reputation, he is very scary looking and sounding.

"Alright." I spoke with the most pleasant smile. "My head of security will be here a little later. He had a matter he needed to attend to." I was walking to my spot on the table when I saw the hand maiden again. "Madame Daria, what is that young ladies name."

"Taylor, your honor." Your honor?

"Please, just call me Connor. That goes for everyone at this table." I smiled. "Come Taylor. Please take a seat and join us. We have plenty of room."

"That's not necessary." The King of Hartwood interrupted me.

"Well I find it necessary. I mean no offense to you of course." I bowed again. "Please Miss Taylor, join us." I pulled the chair out next to Daria, noticing that Taylor measured her movements. She looked at the king and then to me then to Daria. "My lord, will you please invite Miss Taylor to sit." I asked slowly turning my head to the king.

King Hartwood grunted and motioned his hand for Taylor to come.

"Splendid, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to asking my dining staff to bring another plate and silverware." I bowed one more time for good measure before making my way to the kitchen. It was quite obvious to me that something was going on between the Princess and Taylor. I got into the kitchen and I saw my staff rushing around, putting the finishing touches on the feast that was about to come. "I need another seat set up, immediately. I had an unforeseeable guest arrive." The staff glanced at me as I spoke and immediately started rushing again.

A young man had a plate and silverware in his hands and was rushing out to the table. I followed the young man and reached my seat. I noticed that King Hartwood was taking a sip from his goblet, a smile on his face. I smiled in return as I sat down into my seat.

"How is the wine?" I watched the king take another sip before putting the goblet down.

"The wine is wonderful. I reckon I need to grab a bottle before leaving." The older king started to laugh and I noticed that his head of security has barely moved.

"I'll be happy to provide you with several bottles before you go. The wine here is fantastic, our brewers have a special ingredient." The door of the dining hall opened once again and I watched Hartwood's head of security stand up. I mimicked the display, only to see Jude. "Please, that is my captain, there is no need to worry." Jude and the man eyed each other carefully before Jude made his way over to me. He leaned into my ear.

"It was a decoy. There was nothing wrong at home. Keep your eyes open." Jude removed his mouth away from my ear and took the seat next to me.

"Splendid, we're all here." I tried not to think about what this all meant. "How about we start our meal!?" I spoke with enthusiasm I didn't know I had, clapping my hands together. I heard the staff walking out of the kitchen. My nose catching the scent of the meat they prepared. I felt myself salivating at the smell.

Don't embarrass yourself Connor. Come on man.

"Smells fantastic." I spoke to one of the kitchen staff as they passed me. He bowed and kept walking. "Now my lord, would you like to start?"

"I would." He nodded to me as he reached for the knife to cut the meat. He raised his hand high and I watched him sever the leg off the meat. Something wasn't right, this isn't the king I heard about. This man is obviously a war lord.

I examined Daria and watched her closely. She wasn't making any eye contact towards the king or towards me. She only stared at her plate. Every time the man cut a slice of meat she jumped. Something isn't right here. I scrunched my eyes and looked at Jude. Unfortunately he wasn't looking at me at the time.

I looked at my soldiers and recognized them as my own. Then I looked closely to the two soldiers the king brought it. I looked at Jude again, this time he was looking at Daria. Come on Jude, notice that I'm looking at you.

I cleared my throat and gained everyone's attention. "If you don't mind, King Hartwood." Daria's body was shaking. "I would like to ask the soldiers." I pointed to mine and his against the wall. "To leave this room. I find their intrusion uncomfortable. As long as my head of security approves." Jude looked at me finally, and I looked into his eyes.

Come Jude, please tell me you can read me. I moved my eyes to the men standing behind him. "I have no problem with that my lord, as long as King Hartwood doesn't." Jude was defending me, but he obviously didn't know why.

"Besides, this is going to be a private conversation, I would rather that only the senior officers were here to listen. No offense to any of you soldiers." I nodded to my men, which in turn nodded back to me.

"Fine." The man grumbled and I jerked my head to Jude. "Leave us." His men began to walk out the door, followed by my men. When I heard the door latch I gave a smile.

"Now, let's talk about this future alliance." I let my fake smile shine and waited for King Hartwood's response.

"Yes, let's talk about this alliance. There are many details we need to iron out." The king was playing with his food and I watched the head of security fidgeting. I remembered the code that Jude wanted me to use if something wasn't right and began to scratch my head. And dammit Jude wasn't looking at me again. The king raised his fork to his mouth and took a giant bite out the meat attached to that fork.

Once again Daria was quiet, which had to mean something was wrong. She was about to take a bite from her salad, when I noticed something odd on the salad. "Princess Daria." Her head jerked to me, as did Jude's and I scratched my head. Jude caught my signal and looked back to Daria. I stood up and walked next to Daria. "I believe there's something on your salad." I took a closer look and grabbed a small berry off the salad, examining it. "Please do not eat that salad." I tried pretending to be panicked.

I brought the berry over to Jude quickly and spoke low to him. "Follow my lead." I handed the berry to Jude and then made a display to look at Daria quickly. "Jude is that what I think it is?" I turned back to Jude to see what he was doing. And to my surprise he was examining the berry very closer, even making me believe there might be something wrong.

"I think it is sir." Jude looked up with concern on his face.

"Who would try to assassinate the princess?" The king and head of security stood up and looked at each other. I took the berry back from Jude and walked it over to the king. I held my hand out so he could look at the berry for himself. "When I was on the battlefield, many of my men died from this berry." I lied. "What did we call it?" I looked at Jude. "Was it the Lyin' Berry?" I walked back to where I was sitting before and grabbed my fork.

I'll probably need a weapon for this.

I put the berry in my mouth and now everyone at the table was standing up staring at me. "I'm just joking, or I guess you could say lying. Like you are right now." My playful smile turned into a glare as I watched the king across from me. "Now I'm only going to ask once, who are you, where is the king of Hartwood?" Daria was staring at me as well as Taylor. Jude looked at me quickly and then back to the imposter king. His hand went for his sword.

"Let's not turn this into a blood bath now." The imposter spoke with a smile. "I would've never guessed that you'd be able to tell that I am an imposter. I mean we did everything so well." He paused to look at the head of security. He shrugged and grabbed a dagger hidden in his boot, while his head of security grabbed his sword. Jude followed.

"You really screwed things up when you didn't select an imposter to pose as the Princess. She was the one who really confirmed my doubts." I walked to the princess and Taylor. "Go." I whispered in Daria's ear, she nodded and ran towards the kitchen with Taylor.

"He couldn't replace the princess." Jude spoke up this time. "Because I know her. They know that I know her face, and she knows mine. They used the fact that I didn't know the king to their advantage though." Jude looked at me. "I have a feeling this has nothing to do with you Connor."

"In the grand scheme of things, no, this has nothing to do with Connor." I gave a half smile.

"Shame, I thought everything was about me." I laughed but I still maintained my glare at the imposter. "Shall we dance?" Jude stiffened.

"We shall." The imposter grinned as his head of security charged at Jude. Jude parried the first attack, striking back, the enemies sword blocking the attack. I ran to the center of the table and took the carvers knife off the meat platter. I decided I was going to let the imposter come to me, if he wanted to fight. We circled around the room until he finally made his first move.

I dodged his stab and kicked his chest making him stumble backwards. The man steadied himself and charged at me again. This time I dodged again this time putting space between us. "You're very slow for someone who wants to impersonate a king." I tried egging the man on, make him show some vulnerability. I guess I just made him a little angrier.

The man once again started charging at me but stopped, then collapsed to the ground. Behind him stood Brandon Foster, Mariana, Jesus and a women I've never seen before.

They quickly finished off the other guy and started sheathing their weapons.

"What about their soldiers out there?" I pointed towards the door.

"Taken care of." Jesus spoke looking at his sister.

"What about my soldiers?"

"Dead, they were killed before we got here." Brandon offered.

"How did you know to come here? This was a secret meeting." I looked around at the small group of people. "Are you stalking me?" I laughed but no one was laughing with me.

"They knew because of me." Jude spoke making me turn around. "Connor, this is my family." I turned back around and looked at the group again. I pointed to the women I didn't know.

"Who's she?"

"My name is Callie, my lord."

"Stop calling me that. If you're Jude's family you can call me Connor." I looked around again. "Daria!" I nearly forgot about the girl I told to hide. "Princess Daria, you can come out of hiding." I saw her and Taylor make their way out of the kitchen.

"Jude." Taylor ran and hugged Jude. "They killed him!" Daria stood straight and her face was quite serious. Her eyes scanned me before she finally spoke.

"Thank you for dispatching those men for me." She wasn't really speaking to me, more or less to the people behind me. "My kingdom has been… Corrupted by an evil." She started walking, and I watched in awe. "Templars have destroyed everything. Killed so many. Hartwood is no longer a place of peace. Hartwood doesn't exist anymore."

I watched Jude as he held Taylor, walk towards me and his siblings. He was whispering something to the young female, I couldn't make it out though.

"King Stevens." My attention went back to the Princess. "I do not wish to intrude, but I have no home. Myself and Taylor are what is left of Hartwood and I need somewhere to stay."

"Stay here, you can have my chamber. My bed is grand and the room is spacious. I suppose you don't mind sharing a bed do you?" I asked sarcastically, knowing that they'd be okay sharing a bed.

"How do you know?" Daria stared at me, I guess she was trying to read me.

"I am a king. I know these things when I see them. However, I would like someone to explain to me what the hell is going on in this kingdom." I walked to the doors of the palace. "Also summon my royal guard, I didn't think it'd come to this, but it has. Put Daria and Taylor on watch, day and night. No one is to go near them without verifying their identity. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Jude spoke loudly releasing Taylor, who immediately ran to Daria hugging her now. "And we'll have a talk about all this later, if that's okay."

"Fine. However, I want everyone here." I pointed to all the people in the room. "Including your parents." I added.

"That seems fair." I watched Jude nod to his siblings.

"Good, I'm going to freshen up and find someone to get these bodies out of here. Meet in three hours." I rushed out the doors of the dining hall.

Holy shit, those are his siblings. They are fucking scary as shit. I don't know how I was able to stay calm around them. I don't know how I'm staying calm in any of this. Too much is going on right now and I need to know why. No matter how scary the truth is.

First question on my list: Why did they attack Hartwood? A peaceful nation, with no enemies.


	6. Chapter Six

Castle Chapter Six

I went back to my room, well my old room anyways since I volunteered to give it to Daria and Taylor. I stared out the window in the room and took a breath. Rain was coming, I could see the dark clouds coming to the kingdom.

When it rains it pours, huh. I should've saw this coming. The attack on my kingdom, the imposter, I should've saw it. Dammit, I'm doing a shit job as being king aren't I?

The door opened up and I watched Jude walk Daria and Taylor in. They stopped when they saw me in the room.

"Connor?" Jude approached me and quickly touched my face. I hadn't realized it, but I was crying. When the hell did that happen?

"I'm fine Jude." I closed my eyes and moved Jude's hand off my face. "This week has been testing my patience." I reopened my eyes and smiled at the women. "I hope this room is alright. I'll have someone change the cloth on the bed and I'll removed the clothing out of the wardrobes." I began to march out the door. "I guess we'll have to buy you clothes to wear since you're here now."

"That'd be great." Daria spoke. "However, I don't have any way of repaying you." Daria could stare into your soul. I swear those eyes were piercing me.

"Do not worry about repayment. I have other matters to worry about." I left the room, Jude was following me. "Do you need something Jude?" Jude grabbed my arm and stopped my walking. I know my heart jumped by the touch, but I think my body did as well. I slowly turned around to face the slightly younger man.

"Connor, I know this is a lot to take in." Jude stared into my eyes. "Look well explain this better once my parents get here, okay." Jude's eyes moved so they faced the ground.

I don't know what made me do this next but, I didn't have any control over my body. I took a step closer to Jude, so there was barely any space between us. I took my hand and put it under his chin and slowly raised his head.

"Jude." I couldn't speak my mind, but it felt like he should know everything I feel for him. Who knows how much longer I have on this Earth, I might as well do it. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

After a few seconds I pulled back from the kiss and stared at Jude. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar. His mouth started to close and eyes began to open. I saw confusion in his eyes.

"Did you…"

"Yes." I said before he could finish the sentence. "You mustn't speak of this." I turned away from my head of security and rushed down the hall.

God damn it Connor, pull yourself together. What the fuck are you doing, kissing random men outside your old bedroom? But dammit, he isn't a random man, he is Jude. The motherfucker who stole my fucking heart. I stopped walking and punched the wall next to me. And fuck did that hurt.

Holy shit. I was holding my hand in pain. Wow that really hurt. I examined my hand, my knuckles were bright red.

"You shouldn't punch a wall, they have a tendency of hurting people." God dammit, Jude. Stop following me, I need to be away from you right now. "Connor we need to talk about what just happened."

"No we don't." I replied harshly, I didn't really mean to, but it happened. "I said we mustn't speak of this. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now if you'll excuse me." I started walking again hopping that Jude would just drop it.

"Connor, you kissed me." Jude joked behind me.

"I said…"

"That we mustn't talk about it. However I remember in that parliament meeting you made this legal. You said that Hartwood would only do an alliance with us if we made this legal. But that wasn't true was it?" I heard Jude's footsteps walking slowly down the hall. I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"I felt that it was the right thing to do." I lied, knowing the real reason was so that I can be with Jude. I tried moving my legs, but they wouldn't respond. I wanted to get out of here, get away from Jude. Dammit, move Connor!

Jude's footsteps were getting closer. "Connor, you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. You know that right?" Ah, there we go, I got my legs back. I turned so quickly it made Jude jump backwards. I pointed at him, I knew I was glaring at him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." I didn't mean it. "Can you imagine the people of this nation Jude? They'll start a revolution because of this." I pointed at myself. "I have to keep this on the inside or I risk getting us killed. I don't care if I made it illegal to kill someone like me, people will still do it."

"Connor, if you were to kill me, you're no better than your dad." Jude was barely talking, but I heard him.

"How dare you?" I marched up to Jude and grabbed his clothing. "Don't you dare say that to me." I know there was venom spewing out of my mouth. "I'm nothing like that fuck up and you know it."

Jude stared at me, I couldn't see any fear in his eyes. "Are you going to kiss me again?" Jude gave a smile that made my heart melt.

"Dammit Jude." I let go and turned around and walked away. "We have a meeting, you better get your family. And be careful out there." I spoke the last words softly. "And I don't want to talk about this again."

"Anything for you." I heard Jude walk the other direction.

What a fucking mess. I literally just threatened to kill Jude. Although it looked like he didn't believe me. Hell I didn't believe me. I would never hurt the guy on purpose. It'd only hurt me just as much. What the fuck is going on? Jude didn't seem pissed about it, why am I so pissed? Dammit, I'm making a mess of things again aren't I?

I didn't know where I was going but, my feet kept moving. I made a couple of turns as I was lost in my thought and before I knew it, I was walking down the alleys of Seawood. Not really paying attention to the people looking at me I kept walking. I made one last turn and realized that I couldn't go any further.

I took a look around the area and realized I was in the area where I saw that man bring the dead body. I reached for my sword, but quickly realized that I didn't have one with me. I was mostly defenseless. I'm quick enough on my feet, but when things got bad, I'd like to know that I had my sword with me.

I started to reach for the brick wall, taking a deep breath of air as my hand got closer.

"What are you doing?" My head turned fast to see Jude and Callie standing at the end of the alley.

I couldn't find my words. Did they follow me here? Why would they follow me here? Why is Callie looking at me like that? Thoughts were flying everywhere. I however pushed the spot on the brick wall where I remembered the switch being. When the brick moved in, the brick wall started to open up. I slowly back stepped so I was next to the opening.

"Ah, so you found the secret entrance." Callie spoke as if she was uninterested. She walked past me and inside the opening Jude shrugged following her. Once again, I couldn't move, I watched Jude enter.

So they weren't following me?

"You coming?" Jude peeked his head out the opening. "Or are you just going to stand here all day?"

"I-I-I." I stuttered, for once in my life I was lost for words.

"Look do you want to meet my parents or not?" That broke me out my trance. I felt my feet move again and I took a breath of relief. When I walked past Jude, I could feel his eyes burning into my back. He wouldn't attack me, would he? Why would he attack me? Dammit Connor stop overthinking everything.

I halted my march and turned to face Jude. "Where are we going?" I had a demanding tone as I glared at the young man.

"Meeting my parents." Jude didn't falter when he spoke. "I already told you that." Jude pushed past me as I stood confused. Where is all this confusion coming from? I trusted this man with my soldiers. I trusted this man with my security. So I should easily trust this man with my life right? I nodded me head and decided to follow Jude down the hallway. The dark scary hallway. I shivered slightly.

"Jude?" I lost sight of the younger man so I stopped walking again. I could turn right or left, but I didn't see which way Jude went. "Jude, where are you?" I spoke in a hushed yell afraid of what might be in the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark per say, I'm more afraid of the things inside of the dark. The rats, those are what freak me out. Or scary soldiers wanting to kill me so they can take my kingdom. That's what keeps me up at night.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Juuudddeee?!" I tried speaking a little louder. But there was still no response so I started walking towards the right. When in doubt go right. That's what my dad told me. I stopped walking and turned around. Another thing I learned in life is to never trust your father. Especially if he was a power hungry king who only wanted more land. Not wanting to defend the one he already had. I should probably work on negotiations with Dodgewood.

Damn, someone should've noticed how corrupt my dad was before. Well I guess someone did. Those assassins searched to find someone who would give up the information. I was happy to oblige their need. God why do I keep thinking about this? I'm as much as a murderer as the assassin who took their lives. Were they going to kill me too?

"Jude!" I yelled loudly this time. I don't want to keep thinking, I just want Jude back here. "Jude where the hell are you!?" Something grabbed my shoulder from behind me. My first reaction was to grab the hand that touched me and throw them. However I realized when I turned around that it was only Jude. I didn't release my tight grip on his hand however.

"That hurts you know." Jude spoke, I couldn't really see his face, but I know he was staring at me. "Connor let go." I didn't.

"Don't fucking leave me down here by myself. I don't know where I'm going!" I felt myself yelling and I really didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. My hand was also squeezing a little tighter on his smaller hand.

"Seriously, you need to let go." I released my hand before I left any permanent damage. As much as I wanted to inflict pain towards something, it wasn't Jude. "So," I cleared my thoughts to focus on Jude. "Our king is scared of the dark, huh?" Jude gave a half laugh and I lightly punched him.

"Don't you dare mention this to anyone."

"Not the first time I've heard that today. Look who would I tell anyways?" I guess Jude had a point. I don't know why I'm panicking though. "Connor, even if you are the king, you're my best friend and I'm your best friend. I wouldn't betray you because I just felt like doing it. You're my king, I'm sworn to serve you. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah well, I don't know what I'm doing Jude." I felt Jude take my hand and he started playing with it. "I know you wouldn't betray me because you want to. Jude, you clearly have another life that I know nothing of."

"Which I might add, is very surprising. Neither your father or mother told you about the assassins?"

"No." I said plainly.

"Templars?"

"Never heard of them until yesterday. Look Jude, I really need to be clued in here. Are you going to try and kill me?" It was a serious questions, and I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer. Something in my head just kept telling me that I should ask that question. I wasn't expecting Jude to start laughing. It wasn't a light laugh either. It was loud boisterous laugh, you could probably hear it through the whole kingdom.

"Kill you?" Jude breathed in between breathes. He finally pulled himself together and made sure to stand straight. He grabbed my shoulders again and pushed me against the wall behind me. "Would I do this if I was trying to kill you?" Jude leaned in and pressed a light kiss on my lips. Oh my dear lord that art in heaven. JUDE FUCKING KISSED ME! HOLY FUCKING FUCK!

"I don't know maybe." Jude pulled away after a second. "You could've poisoned your lips or something." Even though it was dark in this hallway, I could just feel Jude roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, we need to get moving." Jude grabbed my arm and started walking. I'm guessing he let go when he thought I had the general direction of our march. "When did you know?"

"What?" Know about what? That he's not who he says he is? That he has a secret life? That he is actually going to kill me? Oh god.

"When did you know, that you know, you liked me?" Oh that's what he meant. Thank god.

"Remember when we were 15?" Jude made a noise that confirmed that he did remember 15.

"When we had to play messenger. I remember it well. Especially the part where I almost fell out of a tree when I was asleep."

"Yeah I remember that to. I woke up and you were hanging upside! Well you woke me up with your yelling. You probably woke up the enemy forces. Oh wait you did." I laughed loudly.

"Yeah and when we got down, we were being surrounded." God we must sound crazy. "Remember when the really big guy told us to drop our weapons? He thought he was all scary and what not."

"I don't know, he was pretty scary looking. Although I didn't want to admit that then. But you decided you were going to act all big and tough and stand up to the guy. You really amazed me that day though. You moved so quickly I thought you were some sort of demon."

"I've been told I'm a demon in the bedroom." I tried not to laugh too hard, but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe that he just said that.

"I was referring to your ability with throwing daggers. Although I think I rather see the demon in the bedroom. Honestly, I fell in love with you when I saw you dispatch three men with throwing daggers and then charge the big guy. Such courage is rare, and I craved it."

"I'd say you're pretty courageous. You're also really inspiring."

"Okay, don't get girly on me Adams-Foster. And I'm not that courageous. I'm more of a coward."

"I don't see a coward in you Connor." Jude paused and the silence ate away at me. "Connor, you stood up against the parliament. You fought on the frontlines when we were invaded. You figured out that Jeremy had invaded you again, without my help might I add. And you stood up against that guy." Jude touched my arm. "No, you're pretty courageous."

"Those are only small things anyone would've done. Any king would've done those things."

"Your father wouldn't have. If anyone was a coward it was him. Templar waste if you ask me." I stopped walking.

"Wait, did you say my dad was a Templar?" If he was a Templar, why is this Jeremy guy attacking my kingdom?

"Yes, had many allies within the Templar Order. So did your mother. I'm surprised they never brought you into their world order. I'm sure you were about the right age. Can we keep moving, my parents are expecting me soon, and I rather not be late?" Jude kept started walking again. "We're almost there Connor, let's go!" I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for Jude.

"Jude calm down, okay? So what are you? Like I kind of get that your family are assassins but I don't really understand what's going on."

"Don't worry my moms will explain it once we get there."

"Moms?"

"Yes as in two moms."

"Okay, wait a second. You have two moms, you're assassins, and you have 15 siblings?"

"15 siblings? I only have 4. Well 5 kind of. But that's confusing. We can talk about that later." Jude stopped walking as we reached what I could tell was a door. "We're here, are you sure you still want to join our family meeting?"

"If you're not going to open the door, then I will." Jude laughed and opened the door revealing a brightly lit room. Candles went around the huge place. How did they get this down here? Jude reached over and shut my mouth for me.

"You'll catch flies, my lord." Jude spoke teasingly.

"Watch yourself." I pointed at his chest.

"Can I kiss you again?" Wait what?

"Huh?"

"Hesitation means yes." Jude leaned in and gave me a long kiss. It had to last for at least 6 seconds. When he pulled away, all I could think about is how much I wanted his mouth back on mine.

"Don't do that in public." A voice spoke from behind us shocking me, but Jude stayed calm with his casual smile.

"Sorry, just had to calm his nerves." Jude replied to the voice behind me.


	7. Chapter Seven

Castle Chapter Seven

"Calm his nerves? It seems that you just made the poor boy even more confused." I eyed the blonde hair lady. She was very pretty, but something about her told me that I shouldn't cross swords with her. She approached slowly, heading closer to Jude's direction. "Were you followed?"

"Only the king was behind me. Callie should've arrived before I did." Jude spoke in a hushed whisper to the lady. I didn't know what to do, so I stared at Jude, following his lead. Jude made eye contact with me and must have noticed something because he looked back at the lady quickly. "Mom this is the king, Honorable Connor Stevens." Jude's 'mom' did a curtsey and smiled.

"Welcome your highness. I'm Stef Adams Foster, let me welcome you to Seawood's very own Assassin's Headquarters." Stef gave Jude a firm hug. "Also Callie is in her room gathering some items before she leaves again." She was speaking towards Jude again. When she turned to look at me, she had a look of determination. "Also, if you hurt my son, I'll hunt you down."

"Please, I've had enough people hunting me down today. I rather not have any more death on my account today." I looked at Jude. "And I swear to god, if you call me Honorable again I will…" I stopped myself, I didn't want to threaten him with death, in front of his mother. "I will do something, I just haven't decided yet." This earned a smile from Jude. I turned back to Stef. "I was planning on meeting you tonight at my castle, however, I feel safer here, if that's okay?"

Another exchange of stares went between Jude and Stef when Callie entered the spacious room. "I do not see an issue with that, however, I would like to wait a little longer." Stef answered. "I'm waiting for a couple of our extended family to come in tonight."

"Who?" Callie barged in to the conversation.

"Mike and A.J. should be back. Don't worry, they'll be back before you leave." I tried not to invade in the conversation, but I was generally curious.

"Mike is Stef's legal husband." Jude spoke to me, obviously noticing the curiosity in my eyes. "However, Stef and Mike aren't together anymore. The only reason they haven't been officially divorced is because Stef is in love with another woman."

"Well she doesn't have to worry about that anymore." I spoke majestically. "Does everyone in your family know about this or should I keep quiet about that?" My voice started to trail off as I finished the sentence.

"Yes, that's nothing to worry about." Stef and Callie were still speaking behind myself and Jude, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Even their parents know about their arrangements."

"Interesting. Since we're talking about arrangements, what are we?" I stared into those chocolate eyes again. Jude looked away to where we came in from. "Sorry, it's just, this is all confusing." I laughed inside my head, confusing was not the right word to describe today.

"Tell me about confusing. You kissed me, with no heads up might I add. I would've freshened up a bit if I would've known you had intentions of kissing me tonight." Even after everything that's happened tonight, he can still be humorous. That's just another reason I feel in love with this man. I couldn't stop the smile forming in my face. "It's really not funny, I bet my mouth tasted awful."

"Absolutely terrible I tell you. Your lips reminded me of raw fish that the fisherman used to bring up to father's kitchen. Oh and the smell, horrible." I pinched my nose with my left hand, then I reached to grab Jude with my right hand. However he side stepped me.

"This is an awful idea." Jude spoke with complete seriousness in his voice. What do you mean this is a terrible idea? I mean we're practically perfect for each other. Can't you see that Jude? Please Jude.

"What?" Was the only word that came out of my mouth. I couldn't muster the courage to say anything else. I noticed that Stef and Callie's conversation had ended and were now listening to us. When I turned my head to face them Stef and Callie, Stef was watching us and Callie was pretending to be examining a vase. I gave the best fake smile and started speaking. "Do you have somewhere myself and Jude could talk. Privately." I put a little bit too much emphasis on privately but they got the message.

"Oh we'll leave. We know when we're not wanted." Stef started walking away, grabbing Callie to follow her.

"Thank you." My words were strained. When they were finally out of the room I closed my eyes and turned back around to face Jude. "Jude?" I reopened my eyes and saw him standing there fidgeting.

"We probably shouldn't be together. You know that right?" Jude was looking everywhere trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me back." I barely got the sentence out. "That obviously means that you kind of like me right?" Jude was still avoiding my eye contact and I moved my eyes to the ground. "Right?" I sounded like I was pleading. I'm a king, I should not sound like a pleading child. I shook my head. "Well, if you don't think we should be together happily then so be it." I stood up straight and looked at the younger man who was now staring back at me. "Captain, I'm a bit tired, do you have an extra bed?"

Jude noticed my change in attitude and mimicked mine. "Yes sir, we have a spare room down the hall. Please follow me." Jude marched like he was marching to war. Perfectly measured steps, impeccable posture, and no sign of weakness. Man I wish I could change my demeanor that perfectly. Kind of makes sense now that I think about it. He's been living a double life all these years, he must have many years of practice.

We finally reached, what I guessed to be a guest room. It was small, had only a bed and a dresser. There were no pictures on the wall, no mirrors, not even a window.

"We usually put prisoners in here, sorry about the poor accommodations." Jude spoke with little emotion. It didn't fit him at all. I hated it. I want the Jude full of life. I want Jude back. What am I doing? None of this is okay you idiot. Dammit he kissed you, it wasn't all one sided.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes, we haven't held any prisoners in here for years but…"

"That's not what I meant." I closed my eyes and took a long breath. "Are we really going to pretend that there isn't something between us? Because I just admitted not too long ago that I love you. And don't pretend you don't feel anything, because dammit Jude, I know you do." I backed up so I was against the wall. I didn't want my legs to give out on me.

"Connor, in my line of work, there's a chance that you'll get hurt because of me. I don't want to risk that. Besides this was your idea after all." Jude's voice had emotion again.

"I'm the god damn king, I'm in danger already. Even if I might not understand what you do with your free time, I don't care. I can defend myself." I straightened myself out against the wall. "Look, I'm not okay with pretending that we didn't kiss. Because that obviously meant something, to you and to me."

Jude looked to his left, I was starting to get impatient. "Connor, if you get hurt because of me…"

"But I won't." My determination was getting the best of me "As I've already said, I can defend myself. I just need you and your family to fill me in on what's going on within this damn kingdom."

"It would be safer for you to not know." Jude was barely audible.

"Then I wouldn't know what I was fighting, and you know what happens when you fight blind." You die. You die if you fight blind. That's why you always have a spy in the enemy lines. That way you'd have the upper hand.

"You die." Jude spoke my thoughts. "Your dad was the one who said that. Wasn't it?" Jude looked into my eyes and I was confused. How did Jude know that statement? My dad always said that around me when I was younger and it's always stuck. I never told that statement to Jude when we setting up spies in Dodgewood. "Your dad was a spy for the Templars." Jude spoke nonchalantly. "They adopted that motto. Many different groups of Assassins died because of your father."

"My dad, he wasn't a saint, but he never got his hands dirty. There was no way he could've killed multiple groups of Assassins." My dad was probably the worst person I've ever known and I can say that I hated him, but my dad killing people. That doesn't sound like him.

"The Templars have always outnumbered the Assassins. We have to use shadows and darkness to our advantage. While they have armies, we have stealth. We go after the leaders. When we get to a leader, then they have couple of options. The army crumbles, a new leader rises, or the winning side takes over. " Jude took a second to take a breath. "Your dad had become a leader. The war with Dodgewood was a way to attack the Assassins in an indirect way. Those people are innocent and what your dad said about them, hardly true." Jude sighed. "It took everything in my power to not kill your father when he ordered our march into Dodgewood."

"Your dad was corrupted." Stef had started walking down the hallway. "Power comes with a price unfortunately. Your dad used that power to destroy a lot of us. He offered protection to the Assassins. Or what we thought was protection. It was more of a trap."

"Your father had my birth parents killed a few hours after he just told them that they were safe here. It's a miracle that he didn't recognize me when I gained power." Jude caught my attention again. "I was young when my parents died, but I remember it well." Jude was staring at the wall beside me. "It's how I met mom however." Jude looked over at Stef, she was showing a sad smile. "Stef is probably the strongest person I know." Stef laughed.

"Don't say that around Jesus." Stef joked. "He might get jealous. Lena and I took Jude in, gave him our last name, and disguised his real identity. We're Assassins, we're all family." Stef stared at me for a long time. More than I cared for. Actually I think she was sizing me up again.

"What do you want me to do to earn your trust?" I finally spoke. I was tired of being eyed up and down. "Your staring is starting to get offensive." I eyed Stef.

"I trust you." Jude quietly spoke, but Stef kept looked at the wall beside Jude and made a face to signify that she was thinking. "Mom, seriously, if I trust him, you should trust him."

"This is unfortunately a family decision." Stef sighed. "Honestly, Lena is the one who reads people. I don't want to do anything before Lena gets here. Sorry it's not that I don't trust your judgement Jude, but, his father…" Stef stopped talking.

"I get it. My father was a ruthless animal who betrayed the trust of your people." I'm being so naïve. I should've understood what was running through Stef's mind. She has no reason to trust me, thanks to my damned father. I wanted to scream that I'm nothing like my father, but I don't think that would help. "Shall you tie me and lock me in this prison cell?" I asked with sarcasm hoping I'd earn a smile from Stef.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Stef nodded her head as she was pretending to think again.

"Mom don't you even dare think about it." Jude was staring his mother down.

"Look, I just want to keep all the boys away from you Jude, is that such a problem?" Stef laughed. "Did you tell him about your last boyfriend?" Stef looked at me quickly and started to speak again before Jude could speak. "I killed his last boyfriend. Just stabbed him and threw him into the river, and he was never seen again." Stef had the most serious look I've ever seen on anyone's face, and that frightened me.

"She is omitting the fact that he was a Templar and I was working as a spy on the mission. We were going to kill him anyways." Jude waved his hand like this was an everyday occurrence. Actually it probably was now that I think about it. I'm totally in love with a crazy man.

"Well, he was still your boyfriend." Stef joked.

"Fake boyfriend." Jude argued back.

"Anyways, like I said earlier, don't fuck up with Jude. You'll have a family of Assassins hunting you down." Stef smiled. "I'm expecting everyone to be back soon, so I'm going to go back to the main hall. If you need me, get me." Stef smiled at me. "Also, I'm looking forward to our meeting tonight, young king." Stef turned and began to walk. "Jude will show you the meeting hall." Stef yelled over her shoulder.

I stared at the chocolate eyed man and tried to hide a smile forming. I don't know what it was but Jude just had that effect on me. I just couldn't help smiling around Jude. He's just so damn beautiful and it's funny they've hidden his warrior attributes behind a beautiful young man. He can kick ass like there's no tomorrow, and still look extremely charming as he does it. I'm sure that's what distracts all the enemies when fighting him.

"Stop staring Connor. You're making me uncomfortable. Especially with that dumb smile." Jude was laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I just get lost whenever I look at you. I have so many thoughts running through my mind lately." Most of them about you. I nervously laughed as I moved my eyes to stare at the ground. Stop doing that Connor, looking at the ground is a sign of weakness.

"What kind of thoughts?" Jude's voice was suggestive and that brought my eyes back up to eye level. He was starting to form a smile that made me want to scream. Real manly Connor.

"Don't even start with me Jude." I walked into the 'prison' as it was called and sat down on the bed. Jude walked into the room and leaned against the wall next to the door. "I'm curious about you Jude." I finally spoke my eyes going down his body.

"Curious about what?" Jude sounded nervous. About what you look like without all that armor on. About what it'd feel like to wake up in your arms. About what makes you so spectacular to me.

"I know when I fell in love with you. But did you ever have a time when you fell in love with me?" Jude took a deep breath like he was inflicted pain. "Sorry, I'm just, curious." I gave a quiet laugh and looked at the boy across from me. "It's not important anyways, we aren't going to be anything are we?"

"I fell in love with you the moment I met you." Jude started approaching me. "When we were stationed together for the first time, that's when it hit me. When we were practicing with each other before we marched onto enemy lines. When we were at war with Divid. That's when I knew."

"Really? Divid? I remember that as being a horrible time that I complained the whole entire time." I honestly didn't remember much about Divid, other than the fact that me and Jude were stranded from the rest of the soldiers, so we really had to depend on each other.

"Yeah, you complained the whole fucking time, and it was really annoying. But, that's when you proved to me that you could take care of things." That's right, Jude went looking for firewood and he never came back.

"I totally forgot about Divid."

"I wish I could forget." Jude's smile disappeared. "But when you realized that I was gone, you started searching for me. You didn't run away. There must be something wrong with me because you really turned me on when you killed that idiot from Divid." Jude laughed. "I guess you can say that's the first time I knew that I kind of liked you more than I should have."

"Divid was a fucking mess Jude. I remember getting captured right after I rescued you." We are too young to have these memories.

"Yeah, that was the universes way of giving me a chance to repay the debt you created. While you are good at fighting face to face with people, I'm good at using shadows." My thoughts wandered to when I was tied up to the tree. Next thing I knew I wasn't tied up to the tree. And Jude said:

"Don't rush into a fight again. Those were the words you said."

"That's not the whole thing I said. Well it was kind of. That's what I said out loud. What I meant was: Don't rush into a fight to save me again. Honestly, I should've realized earlier that you were totally head over heels for me. Whenever someone even looked at me, you'd run in, rushing the enemy." Jude's eyes started to narrow. "You're crazy. You'd run straight to danger to save me. Why?"

"Why?" I asked back. "You have the effect on people Jude. Well people being me anyways." Collect your thoughts Connor. "Jude, I'm in love with you, and even if you don't want to try this relationship it doesn't mean I won't protect you. I mean I've been doing it all these years, why should I stop now?"

"You're a king. That's the first reason you should stop. You can't keep risking your life."

"I was almost assassinated today. I mean, my life is in danger wherever I am. Even if I have guards watching every place around the castle, it's not enough. Jude, I can't just sit around and pretend that everything is going to be alright if I sit around doing nothing." I licked my lips before starting again. "I want to show the kingdom that we need to work to make this place beautiful. I want to be a king where the people aren't afraid to approach me. I want the best for this damn kingdom, and if that means I have to endure assassination attempts, then that's my job."

"Wow, the kingdom means that much to you?" Jude sounded concerned, or maybe fearful.

"The kingdom means everything to me Jude." Jude's eyes shifted slightly to the right before coming back to look at me.

"Maybe we can try, uh, to uh, you know." Jude pointed to me then back to himself. I stood up immediately and gave the biggest smile I knew I could muster.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I closed the gap in between us wrapping my arms around his waist. Last thing I remember was passionately kissing those beautiful lips that belonged to Jude.


	8. Chapter Eight

Castle Chapter Eight

 **A/N: I want to apologize that it too sooooo long for me to upload this. It's been finished for a while and I've just been doing silly revisions here and there. This chapter mostly focuses on the Connor's thoughts about the Adams Foster family. You know what, just read it and you'll find out. As always please enjoy, and feel free to give any feedback. Also if you're feeling down or anything please feel free to inbox me, I'm always here for you.**

I'm sure things would've gotten a little farther between us if there wasn't the disturbing fact that someone had just walked by. That person also cheered loudly into the doorway, something along the lines of "there ya go Jude!" All I know is that the beautiful man under me was blushing (maybe I should add that I was as well). Jude stole one more kiss from my lips before he started to push me off to the side. It was obvious our little face battle was over.

"Well that was fun." Jude now standing on both feet ran a hand through his gorgeous brown hair. If someone was in my brain, they'd probably think I am head over heels for this man, they're probably right.

My face felt heated as I watched the younger male walk towards the doorway. There was something in the way he walked that was so attractive. The way he knew his every step. His impeccable posture. How did he do it? How is he so perfect?

"See something you like, _my lord_?" There was sarcasm spewing from his mouth.

"I'd say so my young soldier." I made my eyes wander up and down Jude's body. I know we should probably be going to meet with the others but, damn, I want to grab that man and throw him in this bed with me. But that'd be very unprofessional of me and I'm sure the time will present itself in the future.

I stand up and approach the beautiful brunette. "Shall we meet the others?" I ask as I walk past him making a left out the door.

"Sir!" I stop and turn around to look at Jude.

"What is it?" I try to speak royally, turning my head ever so slightly.

"The meeting room is this way." Jude points in the opposite direction of where I was headed. I crack a grin as I turn my body fully and face Jude.

"Lead the way, for I am lost and I shan't embarrass myself anymore." We both laugh and we begin to walk towards the meeting room.

"Connor." Jude's serious tone was back.

"What's wrong Jude?" Jude doesn't stop walking he just keeps moving and I keep following. I'd probably follow him to the gates of hell. Who knows with this man of mine.

"I think you've figured it out already, but I'm Assassin."

"Well that is quite redundant to say again." I roll my eyes behind his back, unfortunately he didn't see me do it. I would've liked to hear him laugh.

"I've probably killed people you know Connor. Like family friends and such. I just want to warn you before we have the meeting." Why is he telling me this? Doesn't he know that none of that matters to me? Probably not if he's mentioning this.

"Why are you telling me this? Jude, I don't care who you…"

"Look Connor, my job is very trying and I just want to be upfront with everything okay? I worked hard for the position I'm in. I'm a captain in the royal army. I'm also the head of your defense. But most importantly, at least to my family, I'm an Assassin." Jude tripped over himself, something I've never seen before. But he stayed quiet and that tipped me off that he wanted to say something else.

"Jude, you just tripped." I pointed out the obvious to see his response. Test the waters if you will.

"I'm well aware Connor." Jude continued his march down the never-ending hallway.

"You want to say something else? Something that is distracting you?" I ask knowing the answer. I know what he's going to say. What else would distract a warrior like him? "Jude you can speak openly when we have moments like these. So please never hold back."

"Connor, if you turn out to be a Templar, or if you conspire against us, I will not hesitate to kill you. However, that's not what was originally on my mind. I just thought I should mention that." So what's really on his mind? The way Jude tensed up is not a good sign. No one should tense up like that.

"I swear to all that's good Jude, speak." Stop testing me, I do not have the patience for this you beautiful warrior.

"Connor, they're going to ask for your help…"

"And they have if completely." I may or may not have cut him off. He should know by now that I'm willing to do anything for him.

"I don't like the plan, but I'm outvoted, 7 to 1 actually. You see we were hoping that we could get you here eventually, you just arrived a little earlier than expected. I also did not plan on us being an item, but that makes you even more precious to me." Jude looked towards the wall as he stopped walking. "I feel like you should be warned of the plan they want to enact."

A normal person would be nervous about this plan, but I'm more excited that his family thought of using me in this plan. But then another thought just crossed my mind. How were they going to get me to go along with it if I didn't willingly comply? Actually I don't want to know the answer to that question.

"Jude, you should know, I don't have a problem playing bait." Jude turns completely around now and faces me. This was a face I've never seen before. It looked as though he was about to cry, but then it also looked like he was about to kill a hundred men.

"You'll be doing more than playing bait Connor. But I've spoken too much, I'm not supposed to speak of these matters. Look let's just get to the others and you'll have your nice chat with them." Jude's voice didn't even crack once. How can a man who looks like he's about to cry have a steady voice? I'm very envious of this trait of his. Must have had lots of practice through his eighteen years of life.

Before I can say anything else, he turns his back to me and begins the march again. How long can this damn hallway be? It's a workout to just walk around this maze of a compound. However I start to see a room with a light coming out of it, and I silently pray that it's our destination. And much to my pleasure Jude begins to walk inside the room.

Now when I was imagining a meeting room I wasn't imagining this. This meeting room was a dining room, but the most beautiful dining room I've seen in my life. Even my own castle's dining room can't compare to this beauty. The art, the flowers, the symbols hanging around the room was beautiful. I knew my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't close it. It was just too beautiful.

"Where did you find all this art?" I approach a beautiful picture of what I assume to be some Italian city. Every detail was so exact, it was stunning, however I guess I wouldn't know how exact it was since I've never been there. My eyes scan the next picture.

"My mother has a friend. I can't remember his name at the moment." Jude took a seat at the table.

"Da Vinci." A beautiful woman walked out of the kitchen holding a platter in her arms. Her curls intrigued me, they seemed wild, but she had complete control of them. She was clearly an angel.

As I was memorized, my lover leaped from the chair and quickly made his way over to the woman.

"Mother please let me help you." Jude took the platter out of her hands and set the beautiful plate down on the table.

"As you can see this is my kind son." The lady's smile was vibrant and quite stunning. "Thank you darling." The lady kissed Jude on the head and made eye contact with me.

"Mom, this is the King, Connor Stevens." She bowed her head to me. I'm really getting tired of this action.

"Please, you do not need to bow to me. I am an equal. Nothing more." I give my own smile to her.

"It is always a pleasure to have royalty as a guest. My name is Lena Adams Foster, one of Jude's moms." Lena turned and looked at Jude again. "Are the others here?"

"Most of them, I think we're waiting on A.J. and Mike." Jude responded in a respectful tone.

"Ah, yes, well maybe I should begin to work on dinner." In a place this big, I would've thought they had servants to do all the cooking. "Master Stevens, would you like to join me?" To this I'm shocked, but I would never miss out on the chance to bond with Jude's parents. However unmanly it would seem to cook.

"I would be delighted to join you." Lean smiles again and I quickly peak at Jude seeing him smiling as well. But not a happy smile, a nervous smile. I swear to all that is good if this lady is going to threaten me like everyone else did, I'm going to scream.

"I hear you are quite skilled with a bow." Lena was apparently trying to make small talk with me.

"Yes, I had a great teacher. But I don't know Jude might be a close second to me." I boast, testing her. I don't know why I'm testing her, but I know I am.

"I see. Mariana said that you practically saved her and Jesus with that bow. I must thank you for that. I don't know if I would've survived losing another child." I tried not let the news that she's lost a child already get to me. I'm curious but I mustn't reopen healing wounds.

"I was just returning a favor. However they are part of my family now. You all are." I smile slightly as Lena moves around the kitchen like an expert. I can tell she is very flexible and can probably dodge swords very easily. Then Lena stops moving and turns to me.

"I was the one who taught Jude how to use a bow. Maybe we should have a match to see who has the best marksmanship." It made sense, her interest in my skills with a bow. "No one ever had a knack for it like I did. It's an art, but not many view it like that. A deadly art." She gives a small smile. "I could kill from several feet away and you'd never know it was me. It's quite beautiful."

"Isn't that the beauty of archery?" I dip my hands in a bowl and wipe my hands on the towel underneath the said bowl. I silently wondered if she was trying to threaten me with that last statement. "You should know that I intend to marry your beautiful warrior of a son."

"Jesus?" I laugh greatly and she quickly joins in with me.

"No, I am talking about the man who I call captain to my soldiers. The one who has taken care of me, when I didn't know he was there protecting me. Jude Adams Foster." I eyed the statue holding the bowel and towel and bowed to it. I don't know what made me do it but it just felt right for some reason.

"Master Stevens…"

"Before you threaten me, I've had at least four different people do it already. I mean no harm to you, your family or Jude. And I'll prove it at dinner tonight. There is much to discuss that I've kept secret for a while now." Lena gave a half laugh.

"I wasn't going to threaten you, but I can if you want me to." Her beautiful smile was showing again.

"I think I'll pass." I smile as well, Lena's smile is quite infectious, and I can easily tell that she is the one who takes care of this place.

"Anyways, can you hand me that knife?" Lena pointed to a knife above my head. I quickly grabbed the sharp object off the rack of different kitchen utensils. When I turned around, Lena had pulled out several potatoes from a sack. I grabbed one of the potatoes and inspected it closely. It was starting to grow roots off it.

"This one is too old to eat." I speak not really talking to anyone. But Lena turns to me.

"I can plant it in the garden." Garden? Do they have a garden within these walls? "Knife please." She was holding her hand out, so I gently put the knife handle into her hand. I don't know why I became so nervous all of sudden. "I don't think this is enough potatoes." She quickly turns again, knife still in hand. She grabs a potato out of the bag and quickly chops the potato into slices.

So what I've figured out within the last ten minutes is that Lena is good with a bow, and even challenged me to a competition to see who the best marksman is. Also she is very skilled with a knife. She proves she can slice effectively.

"Connor darling can you grab me an onion out of that bag over there?" She points at an orange colored sack in the corner of the kitchen. I hear her behind me starting a fire on the range. When I look up, I see a beautiful picture of a kitchen hanging up.

"Did I hear you say that you were friends with the famous Da Vinci?" Lena had gone back to chopping on the potatoes.

"No his evil twin brother." She laughed at her own joke. I approached slowly putting the onion down on the counter next to her. "This is not the same Da Vinci. His parents literally named him Da. Great artist, I may or may not spend a lot of money commissioning him. I think I can finish up here, if you want to go back to Jude, I'm sure the others are here now." I turn to face the dining room table and I see that she's right.

I'm now fearing that Lena may be a psychic. I silently laugh at myself for thinking that. "Please do not hesitate to ask me if you need any more help." I bow to Lena and walk out of the kitchen.

"There's the man that stole my brother's heart." I saw Jude roll his eyes.

"Jesus, please shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Jesus began laughing at Jude's statement.

"I'd like to see you try, nothing can stop me. I mean look at me, I'm sexy and I could destroy a nation." Jesus began to flex, which in turn made Mariana laugh. Jude rolled his eyes again.

"It's a good thing the women know to stay away from you, huh? I don't see Princesses running to your arms." Mariana joked this time and Jesus pouted in response.

"Not cool sis." Jesus turned his attention back to me as I approached Jude. "Maybe our soon to be brother could arrange something between me and that beauty Daria." Jude, Mariana and I laugh.

"Who wants to break it to him?" Jude spoke in between laughs.

"I'll do it!" I cheered loudly. "Unfortunately for you, young sir. She does not enjoy your masculine flair, as she is more interested in the most beautiful women. Such as the beautiful handmaiden Taylor." Jesus put his face in his hands.

"Why does this always happen to me? All that attractive women are attracted to women!" Jesus slammed his fist on the table earning more laughs from the group. Callie, Brandon, Stef and two other men I've never met entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Callie asks, half interested.

"Jesus has a crush. Unfortunately for him, she isn't interested in the man parts." Jude giggled as he spoke. He jumped up from the table when his eyes made his way to the two men. "Uh, Connor, this is A.J." Jude pointed to the younger male. "And that's Mike." Mike was smiling, A.J. just gave a slight smirk.

"Nice to meet you, your lordship."

"God dammit, don't call me that. No more calling me highness, lordship, master, none of that bullshit okay? I just want to be your equal." Jude smiled everyone else just kind of stared. "Sorry, it's been a crazy week." I take a seat next to where Jude was sitting.

"Actually that's my seat." Callie spoke up. I looked to Jude and he shrugged.

"Sorry, you'll have to sit next to Jesus." Jude inches up next to my ear. "Good luck getting past the smell." I laugh partly because of the statement and partly because he didn't whisper that statement at all.

"Watch yourself little brother." Jesus pointed a fork at Jude.

"Bring it."

"Not at the table." Lena yelled from the kitchen.

The more I sat at the table the more I realized I wish I had this. The more I started to crave it. The more I realized that Jude was perfect for me. And whatever Lena is cooking in that kitchen smells absolutely fantastic.

There is much for me to learn here, so I hope they agree I can join with them.


End file.
